undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Omega
Paul Omega is a original Wrestler from the CAW world. He is currently signed with YWE (YouTube Wrestling Entertainment). YWE (2014 - Present) Debut, Feud with Diamond Deuce & Intercontinental Champion Paul Omega debuted at Extreme Rules 2014 to congratulate Diamond Deuce after he retain the Intercontinental title against Azrael. At Over the Limit he cut a promo about making an inpact, later again he congratulate Diamond Deuce after he retain the IC title against Johnny B Rockin' then he came in ring to attack Johnny but was stoppet by Diamond. At Money in the Bank Paul defeat J.B.Rockin', later he come to applaud Diamond Deuce but he just distract him and Deuce failed to win the briefcase. At Summerslam Paul Omega defeat Diamond Deuce to win the IC title but he drop it back to Deuce next day. At Night Of Champion Omega was chosed by YWE fans to face Diamond Deuce in a title match and he won, after this match he attack Diamond but was stoppet by Dynamite who turn face. At Vengeance Paul retain the belt against both Diamond Deuce and Dynamite. After a hiatus YWE return. At All Extreme (house show) Paul retain again the title against Diamond Deuce. At Payback he retain one more time, this time against Diamond Deuce and Crazyone in a triple treat. At Survivor Series Omega would lose the belt to Dynamite. At TLC he failed to reclaim the Intercontinental championship. Various Feuds, Mr. RAW MITB At Royal Rumble 2017 Paul Omega entered as #1 but was eliminated by Fayth. At Fastlane he compete in a triple treat for #1 contender for Undisputed Heavyweight Championship but he failed. Paul Omege challenge Crazyone for WrestleMania 6 because he is the reason for he lost the triple treat at Fastlane. At WrestleMania 6 Paul defeat Crazyone, after wrestlemania was drafted to Raw. At Extreme Rules he lost to Brett Storm who debuted, after this match he attack Brett. At Nitro Omega compete in a fatal 4 way for #1 contender for US title but lost to Justin James. At Money in the Bank Paul won the contract for YWE title match. At Summerslam he defeat Brett Strom in a ladder match for YWE title match, after that he attack Brett but was speared by him. Later he try to cash in his contract but was stopped by Phenom. At Night Of Champions he attack Phenom backstage for stopping him to cash in. At Hell in a Cell Omega will lose to Phenom by count out after he refuse to fight him. At Survivor Series Team Raw (Paul Omega, Lula and Phsycoz) would lose a 6 Man Elimination match against Team Smackdown (Angel, Arrow and Victor X), later he interfered in the main event and cost Phenom the victory. At Battleground Omega would defeat Phenom by disqualification after Phenom hit him with a sledgehammer, after that Phenom attacked Omega again. At Royal Rumble 2018 Paul Omega would beat again Phenom, this time in a NO DQ match. Championships & Accomplishments YWE *YWE Intercontinental Champion - 2x *2017 RAW Mr. Money In The Bank Category:YWE Category:YWE Champions Category:CAW